


Right Here Waiting (Five Times & Once)

by Imbrian



Series: Five Times & Once [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imbrian/pseuds/Imbrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>五篇Steve和Bucky在一起，一次他們沒有系列：足球球員AU。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Here Waiting (Five Times & Once)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Right Here Waiting (Five Times & Once)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814343) by [sashach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach)



史蒂夫‧羅傑斯自九歲起就跟著鄰居詹姆斯‧巴恩斯在社區的足球隊一起踢球，但是羅傑斯有哮喘，他既不能跑又不能跳，教練菲利浦是他們這個社區裡的一個退伍軍人，他很想讓羅傑斯坐在旁邊看，別來打擾其他孩子的練習，但轉念一想這不過是小孩子課餘時間參與的活動，沒有必要介意羅傑斯到底能不能夠像其他的孩子一樣跑動，若是他不能跑，難道還非跑不可嗎？這只是足球，又不是美式足球，不然就讓他去當守門員好了。

於是史蒂夫才跟著詹姆斯在球場玩了沒兩天，就被帶到旁邊去，說為了當守門員給他專門的訓練，但是史蒂夫又瘦又小，就算站在那裡拼了小命，也不見得能擋下幾個射門，菲利浦明知他的條件不好，卻對他諄諄教誨，守門員在足球運動裡面是一個多麼得天獨厚的角色，唯有他是可以使用雙手的，因為守門員是隊伍的最後一道防線，如果能夠守住球門，就能夠守住勝利，史蒂夫聽到了，也聽進去了，儘管一起踢球的小孩老是找他麻煩，他還是每天都拖著傷痕累累又痠痛不堪的身體跟著巴恩斯家的長子詹姆斯一塊去球場練球，暗自在心底期許有一天自己可以成為優秀的守門員。

詹姆斯巴恩斯如同上述所言是巴恩斯家的長子，巴恩斯先生是律師，巴恩斯夫人是家庭主婦，他們育有三個小孩，除了詹姆斯之外尚有一子一女，此外，他們對於樓下孀居的羅傑斯夫人的獨子史蒂夫也非常的照顧，畢竟羅傑斯夫人的職業是護士，值班的時間有時會日夜顛倒，因此他們時常讓史蒂夫在家裡過夜，總是以詹姆斯吵著要史蒂夫去過夜為由，一再熱情地邀請史蒂夫。

詹姆斯的確常常吵著要史蒂夫來過夜。

但那是詹姆斯唯一會做的要求，身為長子他從來不曾開口和父母親要過任何東西，他總是樂於把自己所有的物品分給身邊的人，把巧克力分給妹妹、把電動送給弟弟、把寫好的讀書報告給同學抄而那個傻蛋克林特還沒把名字改過來一字不動地打了上去，唯獨只有史蒂夫他不讓給任何人，他不肯讓史蒂夫和他的弟弟妹妹們一起玩，也不肯把他們兩個人的冒險帳篷帶到弟弟妹妹們共有的大房間裡頭，雖然他在閣樓的房間比較小，但是唯有史蒂夫，他不願意讓給任何人。

因為早產的緣故，史蒂夫一直以來都比同年齡的孩子都來得弱小，會早產是因為羅傑斯夫人在懷著史蒂夫的時候接獲丈夫在阿富汗出任務的死訊，她的丈夫，約瑟夫‧羅傑斯是海豹部隊的精英，和史蒂夫一樣有金色的頭髮和溫柔的藍眼睛，但史蒂夫除了頭髮與雙眸的顏色外，沒有一樣像父親。生得弱小沒讓史蒂夫少被欺負，但詹姆斯總會來幫他，小時候詹姆斯只能跟著他一起寡不敵眾地挨打，但隨著年紀漸長，詹姆斯愈長愈高，演變成詹姆斯總會來搭救他，把小壞蛋們打跑。

詹姆斯的足球踢得很好，踢了兩三年已經有模有樣，但足球在美國可不是什麼熱門的運動，布魯克林這裡沒有什麼高中有足球隊，若是詹姆斯想要更進到第一級的球隊，最好和最近的選擇在曼哈頓島，私立的九頭蛇高中，巴恩斯家不擔心私校高昂的學費，而且九頭蛇的教練皮爾斯來看過詹姆斯比賽，詹姆斯在中場的天份無人能敵，以十四歲的年紀能夠從中場踢出像樣的長傳，跑動速度又夠快，必要的時候可以踢進攻中場的位置，攻擊方式可以搶進點球或是外圍放冷箭，好好訓練假以時日會是很棒的球員。

但詹姆斯不肯去，他知道史蒂夫不可能會和他讀同一所高中。

史蒂夫比誰都認真地練習，也能夠敏銳地撲向球來的方向，然而身高總會讓他面臨球從他的頭上穿過的悲劇，史蒂夫連個像樣的守門員都稱不上，更何況是去第一級聯賽的高中裡踢球，加上私立學校四年的學費也不是羅傑斯夫人所能負荷的。

「神盾也是所好學校。」史蒂夫一如往常地在母親赴醫院時到巴恩斯家過夜，「他們的美術課很棒，老師是小有名氣的畫家，如果他願意指導我的話，我也許可以申請到曼哈頓的大學，到時候我們就可以一起念大學，五年不一起上學有什麼了不起的？你總會放學，我們還是可以一起踢球。」

「我可以不要踢足球。」賭氣似的詹姆斯這樣開口，「我可以改打棒球。」

史蒂夫伸手一把抓住詹姆斯的肩膀，有點生氣地道：「我認識的詹姆斯‧巴恩斯不是個輕言放棄的傢伙。」

可不是只有羅傑斯會生氣，詹姆斯老大不高興地回嘴：「我去那裏誰照顧你？」

「你應該記得你先上中學的那年我也活下來了！」史蒂夫皺眉，「我可以照顧我自己，現在已經沒有什麼人敢招惹我了。」這是個謊話，現在還是會有惡霸把史蒂夫關進廁所的掃具間裡頭，前天還是在球場沒等到他的詹姆斯回到大樓裡面把他放出來的。

「只有你可以替別人著想是吧，羅傑斯？」詹姆斯嘆了一口氣，「九頭蛇好像也有美術課程，答應我你會申請看看好嗎？」

「我會。」史蒂夫會試著申請，但他們都知道就算申請了史蒂夫也絕不可能讓羅傑斯夫人為他負擔如此高昂的學費，這兩日羅傑斯夫人常覺得頭暈，雖然她沒有值班，但她還是留在了醫院裡面做檢查，由於史蒂夫身體不算很強壯，羅傑斯夫人怕他生病，因此不肯讓他在醫院陪她。

當晚在史蒂夫的遊說下詹姆斯勉強地答應了去九頭蛇踢球，因為九頭蛇的球隊剛好要在暑假去歐洲的姐妹校進行巡迴友誼賽，詹姆斯在皮爾斯的力邀下前去觀摩，時間不長，就是一個月的時間。

史蒂夫羨慕之餘要詹姆斯去巴黎的時候替他多看幾眼羅浮宮和寄些明信片給他，詹姆斯不怎麼甘願寄什麼明信片，畢竟九頭蛇同意讓史蒂夫隨行，因為很多學生都有家人跟著去，但史蒂夫不願意讓巴恩斯家替他出旅費，詹姆斯也拗不動他，只好孤單單地在六月一日隨著球隊出發去了歐洲。

球隊安排的行程在七月二號結束，有的人要在歐洲繼續玩，但詹姆斯和史蒂夫說好會在七月四號史蒂夫生日以前回到紐約。

當他回到布魯克林的時候，史蒂夫已經不在了。

六月二十六號夜裡，羅傑斯夫人在醫院倒下，急救了一個小時後過世，羅傑斯夫人的腦部有一塊斷層掃描無法精確找出來的腫塊，是勞累過度造成的血管病變，腫塊讓她容易疲憊和暈眩，也是同樣那麼一塊小小的腫塊帶走了她。

巴恩斯家並不知道，直到史蒂夫沒在固定一起上教堂的週日早上出現在巴恩斯家門口時，巴恩斯夫人自頂樓下到位於五樓的羅傑斯家，才從門上得知羅傑斯家已經退租的消息。

史蒂夫將一封信留給房東轉交給巴恩斯家，信上很簡單的說明，母親過世的當天醫院就通知了母親在英國的家人，因為羅傑斯家沒有任何能夠聯絡的對象，如果不這樣做社會局就會介入把史蒂夫送去社福機構，又那麼剛好羅傑斯夫人的表妹佩姬正好從倫敦到美國西點軍校交流，接獲消息的當晚便趕到了醫院，將史蒂夫帶回英國，他在信上留下了在英國利物浦外婆家的地址和電話，要詹姆斯回來打給他。

但那封信沒撐到詹姆斯回到國內，詹姆斯年僅六歲的小妹妹那時喜歡上剪紙，紙的來源包羅萬象，包括那張史蒂夫用他素描本的紙在匆忙之中寫下的信，她剪出的小花和小狗在女傭打掃之後全都進了垃圾管道，等到採買回來的巴恩斯夫人發現時已經為時太晚，垃圾車剛走了。

詹姆斯就這樣失去了史蒂夫的音訊。

他一度氣得不想踢球，整天把自己關在房間裡，也不肯和他疼愛的妹妹說話。

開學後詹姆斯還是去了九頭蛇上課，但有一整年的時間他不曾履足球場，直到有天他翻到了以前史蒂夫畫的一張他踢足球的素描，那是史蒂夫在比賽時坐在冷板凳上看著他畫出來的，在那時史蒂夫從沒能替補上場，即使每次史蒂夫都全副武裝候命。

就是有這麼一次剛好史蒂夫帶著炭筆，就給他畫了一張素描，除了幾張合照之外，史蒂夫唯一留給他的只剩這張素描和一起踢球的回憶。

詹姆斯拿著那張素描抱著回憶回到小時候在社區一起練習的球場。

他看著一個金髮小男孩費力地將球踢起，黑白相間的球在空中弧線飛過，在青綠的草地上滾動。

他能嗅到大雨過後泥土的香氣以及夏日傍晚徐徐涼風。

詹姆斯折起泛黃的紙收進口袋，向菲利浦教練致意後走到場邊陪著小孩子們練球。

從那天起他才又繼續踢球。

 

 

×

 

詹姆斯‧巴恩斯在十六歲時入選了美國的U17的國家代表隊，率隊替美國拿下了冠軍的殊榮，由於那時U17的教練魯金是俄羅斯裔，人稱冬將軍，而身為他麾下第一員大將詹姆斯便得到了冬兵的綽號，也自此詹姆斯‧巴恩斯的名字在國際足壇不脛而走。

詹姆斯從來不知道為什麼史蒂夫不打電話給他，他等這通電話從十五歲等到二十歲。

二十歲那年他中止學業，決定遠赴德國到德國替豪門球隊拜仁慕尼黑效力，並用豐厚的簽約金為全家在上東區靠近中央公園附近買了一套坪數不大樓層也不高的公寓，自從巴恩斯先生在詹姆斯十八歲中風以後，巴恩斯家的經濟漸轉拮据。

然而詹姆斯一直不願意讓全家租屋居住，其實若是巴恩斯家將布魯克林的頂樓公寓賣掉週轉，日子會好過許多，詹姆斯就為了那通電話讓全家人苦撐直到他赴德前夕。

詹姆斯說服自己史蒂夫就是忘了他了，詹姆斯對於史蒂夫只是個童年玩伴而已，史蒂夫可能在利物浦找到更好的朋友所以就忘了他了。

他一直想要說服自己，但腦海內有個聲音不斷告訴他史蒂夫不可能會忘了他，他是史蒂夫‧羅傑斯從八歲開始到十四歲止唯一的朋友，但誰知道呢？

這夜過去，詹姆斯‧巴恩斯就是一家之主了，他費心陪母親在每個細節裡打點這處新家，他也親自為新家挑選了一組新的電話號碼，舊的反正不會有人打來了，如今都是行動電話的時代。

將傢俱搬空的那天晚上全家都去了新家過夜，只有詹姆斯獨自留下過這最後一夜，他拎著一瓶伏特加，坐在舊家客廳那只獨留的電話旁，對影獨飲。

翌日清晨，他親手拆了電話線，把那只舊電話放進了巷子裡的綠色大垃圾桶。

 

×

 

前一年拜仁慕尼黑拿下了德甲的冠軍，同年同時參加歐洲冠軍聯賽，只可惜慕尼黑的表現不大好，在十六強輸給了兵工廠。

有天做重量訓練時，詹姆斯偶然聽見幾個大前輩在聊天。

「卡恩，你知道利物浦有個新守門員竄出來了嗎？」

剛走進了的巴拉克聽見了幾個關鍵字插嘴道：「那個金髮碧眼的小子，我知道，杜戴克受傷了，然後那個誰禁賽，結果推了個菜鳥出來。」

「我看了，動作很好。」奧利佛‧卡恩笑著喝了口水，「大有可為，史蒂夫‧羅傑斯。」

史蒂夫什麼？詹姆斯不自覺地走到他們當家守門員的旁邊，「那個守門員叫史蒂夫什麼？」

卡恩看著這個向來沈默是金的小朋友居然開口向他攀談詫異了片刻，但很快回道：「羅傑斯，史蒂夫‧羅傑斯。」

「他是美國人嗎？」詹姆斯有些著急地追問。

卡恩看向對面提起這個話題的萊辛，萊辛歪頭想了下，「我聽說是利物浦當地人。」

也覺得很難得看到這個菜鳥開口說話，巴拉克笑著比了比外頭，「去借台電腦，看看照片，就知道是不是你認識的人了。」

向他們道了謝，詹姆斯依言去理療室借了一台筆電，然後他看到了利物浦官方網站上被吉拉德和阿隆索勾住肩膀的史蒂夫‧格蘭特‧羅傑斯。

他將筆電緩緩闔上，巴拉克剛好從門口走了過來，「巴恩斯，是你朋友嗎？」

詹姆斯‧巴恩斯轉過身，望著向他說話的黑髮男子，木然地搖了搖頭，「他不是我朋友。」我不認識這個人。

同年利物浦在伊斯坦堡的歐冠決賽因為史蒂夫‧羅傑斯在十二碼對決時英勇撲下三球而掄冠。

而詹姆斯‧巴恩斯再也沒有提過史蒂夫‧羅傑斯的名字。

 

×

 

二○○六年的美國為了能參與世界杯而徵召了各地的好手，詹姆斯‧巴恩斯無疑名列其中，他的經紀人告訴他，史蒂夫‧羅傑斯也會接受美國隊的徵召，為了能夠讓美國從三十四支會外賽的國家當中順利脫穎而出，美國出線應該是沒有什麼懸念，但美國足總還是儘可能將一流球員找回來。

詹姆斯‧巴恩斯那天帶著一如平日準備職業聯賽的態度前往球場練球。

他一向到得很早，但有人到得更早。

史蒂夫‧羅傑斯。

「巴奇。」

逆著光，史蒂夫‧羅傑斯向詹姆斯‧巴恩斯走了過來。

史丹佛大學球場的天際，一早就是晴空萬里。

 

幾乎不記得自己中間名的詹姆斯‧布坎南‧巴恩斯聽見那個唯獨只有史蒂夫會叫的綽號，他抬起頭，毫無情緒地回了站在自己跟前的羅傑斯一句：「誰是他媽的巴奇？」

 

羅傑斯練習期間一直想要和詹姆斯說話，但詹姆斯沒有意思搭理，雖然史蒂夫‧羅傑斯是利物浦的英雄、是名滿歐洲的新星，但自青少年時期就踢國家隊的詹姆斯‧巴恩斯才是率美國隊拿下多項國際足總比賽冠軍國家隊的多任隊長。

國家隊教練是尼克‧佛瑞，是美國很早期到歐洲踢球的球員，也曾為利物浦效力。

練習的第一天，尼克就欽點還不滿二十歲的史蒂夫‧羅傑斯為美國隊隊長。

詹姆斯並不意外，經紀人告訴過他佛瑞非常喜歡羅傑斯。

詹姆斯從沒有告訴任何人他認識史蒂夫‧羅傑斯，也因此他的經紀人對史蒂夫‧羅傑斯的印象就是個忽然跑出來把詹姆斯‧巴恩斯廣告合約搶走的假美國人，而他的物理治療師則是常常憤憤不平地抱怨史蒂夫‧羅傑斯一個二十歲不到的大男孩憑什麼當隊長，說羅傑斯資歷年紀都不夠格！

詹姆斯從沒跟著罵過羅傑斯，別提羅傑斯了，他自己也不覺得自己像經紀人口中所說的一樣夠格取代羅傑斯當隊長，畢竟陣中還有很多好手。

第一場對瓜地馬拉和第二場對哥斯大黎加的賽事，史蒂夫‧羅傑斯在後衛完全不聽他調度的情況下被人破門，第一場在詹姆斯‧巴恩斯的助攻之下拉佐夫踢進一球拉平，但第二場對哥斯大黎加首次面對十二碼罰球的時候羅傑斯完全撲錯了邊。

賽後那些什麼難聽的耳語都傳了出來。

利物浦的救世主看來救不了自己的國家。

自從史蒂夫‧羅傑斯長高長壯以後小時候那些欺凌都成了歷史，但聽見批評時誰都不免傷神。

 

詹姆斯‧巴恩斯看見羅傑斯抬頭隔著熱身的隊友們向他看了過來，但他選擇忽視，就像他自六月集訓以來一貫的態度，他從不曾和史蒂夫‧羅傑斯單獨相處，身旁有人的時候他們多半會來和自己聊天，史蒂夫則是有固定和守門員們一起練球的習慣，雖然山姆‧威爾森和布魯斯‧班納都比史蒂夫資深，卻雙雙對他在英超的表現讚不絕口，也服氣讓史蒂夫擔任先發。

 

但史蒂夫‧羅傑斯練習的表現的確受到耳語影響有些下滑，說穿了他還只是個十九歲的大男孩，後來他甚至向佛瑞提出辭去隊長和拔掉先發的要求，他認為布魯斯‧班納比他更適合先發，而唐諾文更適合當隊長。

佛瑞拒絕了，並叫他回去專心練球。

練習後佛瑞把詹姆斯‧巴恩斯叫了過去。

「皮爾斯是我的老朋友，他說你非常傑出。」佛瑞看向對著自己神情淡漠但不失尊敬的詹姆斯‧巴恩斯，「他還跟我說了一個有趣的事，說你和史蒂夫‧羅傑斯是童年玩伴？」

詹姆斯抬眼看向佛瑞，眼神還是很尊敬，只是沒肯回話。

「你如果看過任何一篇史蒂夫‧羅傑斯的訪問，就會知道羅傑斯自從到了英國就被舅舅送進去一所以軍事訓練般紀律聞名的寄宿學校念書，學校遠在肯特郡鄉間，沒有經過允許是不能對外聯絡，而假期期間，舅舅則是送他到蘇格蘭北邊的教會去認識上帝，上帝不用行動電話，而你如果曾經像去你的一些老朋友房間裡聊天一樣去過羅傑斯的房間，你就會看到他還有張和你小時候的合照，而他剛才因為懷疑自己的領導能力向我辭去隊長和先發，我拒絕了，但他還會再來，直到我同意指派班納那個可能在情緒失控的時候攻擊對方球員的守門員做先發。」

詹姆斯皺起眉頭，還是沒說話。

「你有個任務，去趟羅傑斯的房間，不管你是什麼原因，哪怕跟他說你出車禍失憶也好，讓他知道你不認得他了，讓他別把你那混球般的態度放在心底。」

聽出佛瑞認為他是史蒂夫‧羅傑斯的心病，雖然認為自己完全沒有義務去見羅傑斯，但就算是以一個隊友的身份他也該去一趟，畢竟布魯斯真的不適合先發，而羅傑斯的球技也並沒有不如人的地方，這是不管他對羅傑斯有什麼樣的想法都無法改變的事實。

 

於是他如佛瑞所願地去敲了羅傑斯的房門。

剛洗完澡的史蒂夫‧羅傑斯下半身裹著大毛巾出來應門，當他開門與詹姆斯‧巴恩斯四目相望的時候，竟愣在門口一句話都說不出口。

詹姆斯掠過他徑自走進到房間裡，四處張望，接著終於在床頭邊的矮桌上看到了那張他也有的照片，史蒂夫還留著那張照片，接著眼角餘光也看見了另一側遠一些靠牆的位置上，還有個漂亮女生的照片，史蒂夫還是個這麼守舊的人，這年頭誰還隨身帶照片？

羅傑斯終於緩過神來，快步走到床邊把兩人的合照放倒，怕讓對方看到照片惹對方不高興。

「巴恩斯，你需要什麼嗎？」

有次他不小心在對話裡稱呼詹姆斯‧巴恩斯為巴奇，結果讓山姆發現他和詹姆斯‧巴恩斯是舊識，然而有天山姆很困惑地告訴他，詹姆斯‧巴恩斯說他以前不認識史蒂夫‧羅傑斯，在那之後他很努力地改口，終於開始習慣喊對方巴恩斯。

詹姆斯轉過頭看向他，「布魯斯不能先發，他容易生氣。」

史蒂夫聞言苦笑，這算什麼理由？「但我守不住球門。」

詹姆斯挑了挑眉，「我看過你在歐冠的表現，你表現得很好。」

史蒂夫怔怔地看著他，「……你有看？」

詹姆斯頷首，「在球場和隊友一起看的。」他走到床頭旁拿起了照片，「這裡頭是誰？」

史蒂夫困惑地回答：「是你啊巴奇，你是我的朋友……你……」真的不認得我了？

詹姆斯嘆了口氣，他說不出如佛瑞要求的蹩腳謊言，不如老實交代，「……你是我的任務，佛瑞讓我來把話說清楚。」接著他走向前一把把照片按在史蒂夫的胸口，再伸手一撐向後坐上牆邊的矮櫃，「我不知道你在英國的情況，我以為你有新的朋友忘了我了，你從來沒打電話給我。」撥了撥自己垂下來遮住視線的瀏海，「而且你變了好多，我都不認得你了。」

「學校??的訓練很有效，然後我的哮喘其實是過敏，英國健保有給付過敏藥物，後來我就好多了，加上本來就有運動……巴奇……」史蒂夫走向他，停在他的面前微微低下頭看著他，猶豫片刻後史蒂夫把手撐在他的身體的兩側困著他，「……我非常想你。」

「你就沒想過叫你經紀人找我？」詹姆斯抬眼看了對方一下，被史蒂夫這樣困著讓他很不自在，加上羅傑斯裸著上半身，猶豫片刻他還是搭上史蒂夫的肩，「你有千百種方法要到我的電話。」

「我想堂堂正正地和你在場上見面。」史蒂夫輕聲道，並且伸出手覆在對方的手上，「讓你知道我過得很好，而且??你也沒來找我。」

詹姆斯又嘆了口氣，非常羅傑斯又無聊的理由，而他反正也的確是知道了史蒂夫過得很好，「你的地址被我妹給弄丟了，我連你的信都沒看到。」

「一切都能解釋了??」史蒂夫恍然大悟，但接著又急忙開口：「巴奇我們——」

「這樣你願意繼續當隊長了嗎？」他打斷對方反問。

「——你呢？如果是你，你願意跟隨我嗎？」史蒂夫也不是省油的燈反問回去。

看著史蒂夫那雙藍眼睛，詹姆斯‧巴恩斯勾了勾嘴角，這雙討人厭的藍眼睛，總是不肯放棄。

 

「我願意跟隨這個在布魯克林的小個子。」拿回史蒂夫手上的照片，在史蒂夫面前晃了幾下，「那傢伙打架傻到不知道逃跑，我想我得跟著他。」

 

×

 

後續的會外賽史蒂夫‧羅傑斯沒再讓任何人攻破球門，在正式比賽開始之前，詹姆斯因為左背不明痠痛退出了美國隊，但他還是隨隊去了德國看史蒂夫為國家防守大門，然而就是隻菜鳥的史蒂夫雖然很盡力，也沒能夠護送美國隊自分組預賽晉級。

詹姆斯後來帶著反覆的傷勢在拜仁慕尼黑又踢了四年球，二十五歲那年被洛杉磯銀河隊找回美國，此時二十四歲的史蒂夫‧羅傑斯在利物浦已是當家門神，同年他們倆又再次被找進了佛瑞的美國隊，這次詹姆斯和史蒂夫雖然順利地將美國隊帶到了南非，但是球隊還是在十六強被淘汰出局。

2012年起巴恩斯的左半背部的傷勢惡化，歷經無數精密的檢測後，發現真正的病灶應該是神經惡性瘤導致的疼痛，疼痛劇烈的時候會影響到左半邊的平衡，使左手無力，更糟的是醫生斷定如果不將該部分的肌肉和神經切除可能會使惡性腫瘤轉移到其他部位。

最後詹姆斯同意切除左肩部分的肌肉和神經，同時也宣告了球員生涯的結束。

 

×

 

史蒂夫每次和雪倫約會後一定會親自送她回家，然後在門口和她吻別。

雪倫看起來總是有點失望，但史蒂夫不知道為什麼。

直到有天他在接受電視台訪問之後偶然在更衣間裡頭聽見外面幾個工作人員的對話，其中一人的聲音聽來非常耳熟，好像是雪倫的朋友，叫梅莉莎？還是米蘭達？

「史蒂夫‧羅傑斯帥是帥……」

「怎麼妳還能從完美先生身上挑出毛病嗎？

「這樣說吧……他性冷感。」

「什麼？」

「他沒有碰過雪倫，吻，停在臉頰和唇畔，從來沒有——」那女聲拉長語尾強調，「從來沒有一次和雪倫過夜，睡在一張床上都沒有了，性什麼的更不要說了，活像個九十五歲的老人。」

「雪倫告訴妳的？」

「有次她喝醉時候說的，邊說邊哭，如果不是羅傑斯沒練球的時候幾乎都會和她約會，約會時也很溫柔，她根本懷疑羅傑斯有別的感『性』趣的對象。」

「像誰？那個維多莉亞的女模——」

「或是他哪個隊友，這年頭誰都說不准。」那女聲繼續道：「哥梅茲不是說過嗎？同志球員應該要出櫃，這樣他們的表現會更好，誰知道呢？」她們的聲音終於逐漸走遠，「也許史蒂夫‧羅傑斯出櫃以後也會踢得更好也未必。」

史蒂夫走出了更衣室。

他疑惑地看著自己的手掌，努力地想要弄清，當她們影射他是同性戀的時候，他為什麼在腦海裡頭浮現了巴奇的模樣，正確來說，是他親吻巴奇的模樣，不，更正確的來說，是他吻著未著寸縷的巴奇——

——這怎麼可能？史蒂夫反覆地翻轉著自己的手，好像懷疑他是不是被換了身體什麼的，要知道他可以對天發誓他從來沒有對巴奇有過這種想法，離巴奇再近都沒有。

他的寄宿學校沒有給他那麼大的私人空間可以考慮到性的事情，學校鼓勵他們演戲甚至是做木工，試圖塞滿他們只要還清醒著的所有時間，長假的時候他每天在教堂打掃和各種清潔工作中度過，要知道蘇格蘭的氣候可以很惡劣，沒有打掃的時光便是念聖經，聖經不是什麼可以遐想的書，而且他泰半因為打掃太過疲憊然後在念聖經的時候念到睡著。

就連自己解決這種事都是等到他進了利物浦青訓踢球的時候才聽說的。

他沒試過，可能聽起來有點誇張，不過有的時候在睡夢裡就會自然發生了，又何必這麼費事？

巴奇？為什麼是巴奇？史蒂夫雙手掩面，他最好的朋友。

因為他很熟悉巴奇嗎？但他很熟悉的人多如繁星，為什麼非是巴奇，巴奇在他的想像裡還是在德國時候的髮型，微長的髮，常常紮成一小撮馬尾垂在腦後，巴奇會套著背心穿著短褲練球，有的時候無聊打發時間時他會練習膝上頂球，是他打小就有的習慣。

成年以後這樣做的巴奇總讓他想到小時候，小時候他們親密無間的時光。

為什麼是巴奇，史蒂夫苦思不得其解，難得他有困惑和疑問對著巴奇卻說不出口。

更何況巴奇現在也沒有空回答他，大概也答不出自己怎麼會變成他性幻想對象的這種問題。

他還有個女朋友，現在他知道她在喝醉以後才會把她心底的不滿說出來，史蒂夫緩緩歎氣，雪倫很好，真的很好，雖然他還沒想過和她求婚，但是求婚一直都是在時程表上的事，但如果她連這樣的事也無法和他說，他們算得上什麼男女朋友？

史蒂夫知道自己也有錯，因為他最常聊天說話的人是巴奇，而巴奇很少和他聊這些。

史蒂夫深吸了口氣，其實巴奇和他談過，他只是草草帶過這個話題。

因為那時候話題並不是繞著他和雪倫轉，而是繞著巴奇和他那時的俄羅斯女友轉，巴奇並不是在炫耀他自己的能力或是女友的身材火辣那類的，巴奇只是提到了對方的名字，然後笑著說了他很懷念和她一起度假的那幾天以及大溪地的度假村。

那時候史蒂夫忽然很不想要繼續聽下去，整個話題只給他一種抽離的感覺，好像他的世界被罩上一層紗，而巴奇的聲音則是像在水裡嗡嗡作響。

「大溪地這麼好玩？」

「怎麼？想去到時候告訴你哪間度假村比較好。」

「你還想去？」

「我？你不是想和雪倫一起去？」

電話那頭巴奇放聲大笑，所以他也跟著笑了。

那大概就是他和巴奇對於彼此感情生活最深入的一次討論。

巴奇也不常問雪倫和他的事，二○○六年那一陣子問過幾句，問他和雪倫是認真的嗎？隨後就只說了要他好好珍惜人家，那時候巴奇第一次傷退，他們是在醫院等巴奇檢查的空檔交換了這段對話，巴奇那時候背傷痛得厲害，臉色也沉得難看，但還是叮嚀他要把時間多多留給女朋友，他也聽進去了。

只可惜只是留了時間並不足夠。

他覺得自己有義務要和雪倫以這件事為題好好談清楚。

但閉上眼的瞬間腦海中閃過還是巴奇的笑臉，覺得自己周身熱了起來，史蒂夫抬起手探了探自己的額際，想來是他不知怎麼著染上流感了，腦袋可能都成了漿糊才會開始對自己的朋友有著超過友誼以上的妄想。

 

不過史蒂夫的潛意識比他的大腦誠實的多，當天晚上他被自己堪稱下流的春夢驚醒，史蒂夫陷入更難以置信的情緒裡，他看過的色情影片屈指可數，其中還不包括兩位男性領銜主演的版本，就算他從小到大和巴奇袒裎相見過不少次，他也不該在夢裡歷歷如繪地想像出對方的——

更糟的是他並沒有得流感，其實他比平日都還要來得清醒。

 

他的確有必要和雪倫好好談一談。

 

×

 

 

手術的前一日，詹姆斯坐在雷根醫學中心中庭裡曬著加州暖洋洋的冬日驕陽。

雖然球員生命比他想像中來得短，至少他還完成了不少成就，踢過了世界杯，找回了史蒂夫‧羅傑斯做為他一生的摯友，說到史蒂夫‧羅傑斯，大名鼎鼎的美國隊長先前和女朋友分手了，在那通「巴奇我和雪倫分手了」的電話裡，史蒂夫要他確認手術時間後打通電話來給他。

他是該關心史蒂夫從情傷恢復了沒有，但他不怎麼想知道與雪倫‧卡特有關的任何事。

若要說情傷，誰沒有過？詹姆斯倒是早早就從僅止於暗戀的初戀告吹後的心傷平復了。

二○○六年他見到史蒂夫床頭那張利物浦當地電視台體育主播，雪倫‧卡特的照片。

 

和史蒂夫‧羅傑斯非常登對，都是金髮甜心。

 

詹姆斯自認他喜歡史蒂夫的心情無需讓史蒂夫知情，雖然有疙瘩，但他其實對於史蒂夫‧羅傑斯和誰在一起這件事情感到無所謂，反正史蒂夫也不會像他一樣「喜歡」上他，這次揮別了雪倫‧卡特，過不久還會有新的女孩出現，他需要做的也就是再給點建議，然後在旁像個朋友一樣適時守候。

反正眼下比起當年覺得兩人連朋友也別做的時候好得太多了。

偶爾通通電話，休賽的期間找機會見個面，史蒂夫回美國的時候一起喝杯酒，不用朝夕相對，卻能明確地知道彼此是最重要的朋友，這是誰也搶不走的詹姆斯‧巴恩斯在史蒂夫‧羅傑斯身邊的位置。

該動身回去檢查了。

他沒讓家人陪伴，也不肯讓朗姆洛那些高中同學來見他，手術過程只需局部麻醉，除非發生重大的意外，譬如說醫院斷電導致醫生失手誤觸他的頸動脈，不然整場手術毫無風險可言，就算成功也不可能繼續踢球，也因此稱不上有機會失敗的手術，還勞師動眾讓人來探病關心對詹姆斯而言沒有意義。

他雖然後來很少再被媒體叫冬兵，但年少時在九頭蛇受的高壓訓練還有失去好友音訊的痛苦還是在他身上留下痕跡，以至於後來他一直對誰都顯得有點冷心冷情，不少女孩向他示好，他沒有興趣，一方面是自己對史蒂夫那些無法對人道的心思，另一方面是難以區分心意和動機，並非誰靠近他都是存著靠近他銀行存款的念頭，但排除不了這些因素讓他有的時候很疲累。

他也曾試著忽略對史蒂夫的感覺和娜塔莎——一位來自俄羅斯的網球選手——交往，但兩人覺得彼此比較適合做朋友，最後也就無疾而終，他決定再也不管自己的感情事，太麻煩了。

 

「你不在病房裡。」史蒂夫的聲音傳來，語氣裡是讓詹姆斯‧巴恩斯極為困擾的指責。

「我是病人，不是犯人。」詹姆斯‧巴恩斯站起身，他沒穿著病人袍，只是穿著寬鬆的襯衫，下半身則是柔軟材質的長褲，「也許你注意到了，羅傑斯，我站了起來，正在往回走的路上。」

「你沒告訴我明天動手術，是我打電話問了巴恩斯夫人我才知道的。」史蒂夫的語氣聽起來比方才還要更嚴肅，幾乎是動怒了，「你說過你會告訴我的。」

「抱歉，我忘了。」詹姆斯沒有歉意地道著歉，他是故意忘了這件事，因為不想知道史蒂夫結束一段感情後的心路歷程，但若不出言關心又顯得不夠朋友，覺得自己乾脆徹底地將整件該聯絡史蒂夫的事都忘掉，就省去了知道那些他不關心的瑣事。

 

過了許久，久到詹姆斯以為史蒂夫真的火大了，他才緩緩抬起頭看向對方。

這時他發現對方方才根本全程都忙盯著自己握拳的手，一臉面色凝重佇立在旁。

詹姆斯皺眉，史蒂夫手裡明顯是握著什麼東西。

又過了好半晌，史蒂夫終於鬆口說話，「??我有東西要給你。」

詹姆斯評估了一下那東西的大小，「你買了糖嗎？術前不能吃——」

史蒂夫失笑然後搖了搖頭，「不是——」他攤開手掌，裡頭是枚金色的戒指，什麼也沒有的素面的金色戒指，那是約瑟夫‧羅傑斯的婚戒，跟著他的骨灰還有國旗一併回到美國的婚戒，詹姆斯從小看著那枚戒指躺在羅傑斯家的玻璃櫃裡他怎麼不認得，「我在想，把戒指送給你。」

詹姆斯笑了下，但心裡有些抽痛，深怕史蒂夫是他想的那個意思，嘴上還是緩道：「史蒂夫，我夠大了，不需要護身符??」

「這不是護身符。」史蒂夫猶豫了片刻，最後覺得好像應該要跪下，於是又單膝跪下，拿出了他最嚴肅的神情開口，「巴奇，你願意和我結婚嗎？」

詹姆斯想也沒想地回絕，「不，我不願意，羅傑斯，你瘋了嗎？」為什麼要讓他在手術前處理這件事？詹姆斯覺得自己真的沒有一天過上好日子，為了對史蒂夫的感情掙扎了大半的人生就算了，打理好心情把自己定位成摯友以後關心對方，選擇保持不遠不近的距離藏起自己的感情，老天卻要在他失賴以為生的能力以後忽然告訴他史蒂夫‧羅傑斯愛他。

不止於愛他，甚至想要和他結婚？姑且別論婚姻這件事背後的意義——史蒂夫在想什麼？

被拒絕的史蒂夫沒回過神，腦中閃過的是銀河隊的老闆史塔克信誓旦旦地跟他打包票說詹姆斯‧巴恩斯跟娜塔莎‧羅曼諾夫說過，他這輩子最愛的人就是他一生的摯友，史蒂夫‧羅傑斯。

那，為什麼巴奇還是拒絕他了？

詹姆斯也拿出他的嚴肅表情，平靜地道：「我不會因為這個手術死亡，一點風險也沒有，而手術也沒有成功失敗可言，兩者都會讓我連奔跑都產生障礙，也都會永久地終止我的球員生命，但我可以接受，好壞我都會活下來，我也會學著去適應，因此，我不需要你的同情，所以，你不要接受不知道哪裡來的建議做些無意義的事情。」

「我愛你不是沒有意義的事情。」史蒂夫難得動怒地反駁，「巴奇！我知道我自己——」

詹姆斯皺起眉，「你不愛我，羅傑斯，你是直的，你愛像你遠遠遠遠房表妹雪倫那樣漂亮的女人，我真的不知道是誰告訴你了我的心意，但是我的心意與你無關，你別被牽著鼻子走了。」

「你以為我是為什麼和雪倫分手？」史蒂夫終於察覺到兩人其實沒有心意相通這檔子事，「我被她的朋友說是九十五歲的男人只為諷刺我不曾和她上床，我以為我是珍惜她，但說穿了我是沒有想過這件事，當我終於開始想了以後——」史蒂夫抬起沒握著戒指的手撫過詹姆斯的臉龐，「——我想得都是你。」

輕輕擺脫開史蒂夫的手，詹姆斯退了一步，然後轉過身往建築物裡走去，「去喝杯咖啡吧，羅傑斯，你的腦子現在不大清楚。」

史蒂夫在陽光下看著詹姆斯的身影消失，骨骸裡瀰漫的是上次對方說不認得他時同樣的絕望。

 

×

 

手術的過程中當然沒有發生大停電，只是動刀以後發現癌細胞擴散得比預計的部分多出許多，甚至已經靠近骨頭，由於一開始僅是局部麻醉，醫生當下立刻詢問了詹姆斯的意願，出於保住性命的考量，他同意醫生的決定截去左手，從預計切除的左肩肌肉開始一直到左手的指尖，整條左臂。

手術隨後也改成了全身麻醉，時間也從原定的三個小時變成了八個小時。

史蒂夫見到詹姆斯被罩著氧氣罩昏迷不醒推出來時心都涼了，這和小辣椒還有賈維斯告訴他的不一樣，他聽說的是一個簡單的手術，不是失去左手臂的截肢手術。

等到詹姆斯回復意識同一瞬間，在床邊寸步不離的史蒂夫立刻握住了他僅存的右手。

詹姆斯發現了自己胸前掛著那只金色戒指。

史蒂夫向前傾，輕輕地吻了他，「我不接受你的拒絕，巴奇，你說過的，你得跟著我，你不能食言。」

 

×

 

詹姆斯還是沒有如史蒂夫所願答應求婚，戒指還待在那裡是因為他只剩下一隻手而且麻醉沒退去，目前沒力氣掙扎而已。

等到他比較有力氣後，趁著史蒂夫去處理一些待辦事項，他打了通電話給朗姆洛，對方現在是美國數一數二好的中場，若不是二○一○年時剛好受傷，不然應該也會和他們一起去南非，而史蒂夫聽見朗姆洛是他高中同窗和多年好友的時候眉頭皺得死緊，好像朗姆洛是他多年好友的這個稱號冒犯了史蒂夫。

現在回想起來史蒂夫對他的朋友都不太友善。

史蒂夫回來的時候就看見滿屋裡頭都是漂亮的年輕女生，其中一個女生巧笑倩兮地正在餵詹姆斯吃飯，詹姆斯笑得很溫柔，好像這個女生是他多年戀人一樣，如果不是史蒂夫真的很了解詹姆斯，可能他會生氣傷心，畢竟沒什麼人喜歡看自己的未婚夫和別人眉目傳情。

但他們認識十五年了，他知道對方一直用眼角餘光探詢著他的反應。

他很耐心地穿過人群來到床邊，詹姆斯抬眼看了他一下，倒是在餵她的女生立刻站了起來。

史蒂夫本來還想等她忙完，但見她沒有意思要完成手上的工作，史蒂夫便坐了下來接手。

可是詹姆斯不吃。

「巴奇……」史蒂夫無奈地看著把頭撇一邊的未婚夫，接著看著他空蕩蕩沒了戒指的頸項，史蒂夫騰出本來端著托盤的手，在一旁的矮櫃抽屜裡翻找，但是沒有找到，他也不費心問了，想也知道現在詹姆斯沒有處在回答問題的情緒裡，史蒂夫把托盤擱到床上矮桌，去另一邊的櫃子裡找。

這時有幾個女生走向他身邊，好像在等著他停下找東西的動作和他攀談。

他擠出微笑讓她們別花時間等他了，但這幾個離開，另外幾個又走上來。

詹姆斯的病房是史塔克付的錢，空間很大，現在至少擠了十三四個年輕女生，搞得好像裡面在開什麼派對似的，這些女生就算是分批來和他攀談也可以弄上一陣子，史蒂夫儘管想要維持風度，但當又有女生笑著把她纖纖玉手伸向前想要撥弄詹姆斯的頭髮時，史蒂夫覺得他有點受夠了。

「那是我的未婚夫，這裡是私人空間，各位。」他在門口用盡可能友善的語氣開口，「如果可以的話，我現在需要和他好好聊聊，請各位還給我們私人空間。」

女生們看了詹姆斯一眼，詹姆斯淡淡地點了點頭，於是她們魚貫地離開了病房。

「這些是為了替我介紹女朋友嗎？謝謝你。」史蒂夫哪裡都找不到戒指，「戒指呢？」

「我讓你經紀人拿走了。」詹姆斯用餘下的手調整自己的床，打算忽視史蒂夫睡覺，「看來你沒有跟他討論過你的婚姻大事，他被你選擇的對象嚇得不輕，直說他會讓你好好考慮，也說他會再和你謹慎討論，畢竟如果你就這樣結了婚，可能要面對不少違約金。」

史蒂夫的確還沒和他的經紀公司說，但他絕對不是他的經紀公司底下唯一一個打算出櫃的人。

「你也知道這裡是個私人空間，我沒有答應你的求婚，現在可以請你還給我私人空間了嗎？」

史蒂夫長喟了口氣但同時點了點頭，起身走向門口，如詹姆斯所願地離開了病房。

現在也的確是時候和自己的經紀公司談清楚了，離開醫院以後史蒂夫找出行動電話開機，接著在坐上計程車以後，他聽見自己打去的電話那頭被接起的聲音。

「我是真的要和詹姆斯‧巴恩斯結婚。」

他有預感這通對話會比在十二碼的距離飛射而來的球還要棘手。

 

×

 

再醒來看見那枚戒指又回到自己頸項上的詹姆斯‧巴恩斯煩躁到想要把鏈子一把扯掉，但他知道所有約瑟夫的遺物對史蒂夫的意義所以沒有這麼做，他也知道所有史蒂夫之所以做這一切背後的意義，詹姆斯只是不想做承受的那個人，這些意義太深遠了，超乎他可以承擔的程度。

美國出了個聞名世界的足球球星，身價足以和歐洲任何一個職業聯盟的球員匹敵，而且他還是個守門員，不到緊要關頭很難成為焦點的角色，即使成名再高再久，守門員也不可能擋下每一球，只要有幾次慘敗，不免就會受到別人嘲諷，在這樣的條件下，史蒂夫還是成了一個優秀的球員，自十九歲那年以後又過了六年，史蒂夫的成長是所有人有目共睹的，他有很強的心理素質，現在的史蒂夫就算面對失敗也可以一次又一次站起來。

所以如果詹姆斯真的為了他好，就要比他更努力地推拒這個婚約。

 

史蒂夫這時從浴室裡走了出來，「……巴奇？」

詹姆斯看向史蒂夫，怎麼拒絕才能夠讓史蒂夫接受？他說不贏史蒂夫的，史蒂夫記得很多小時候他們之間交換過的承諾，詹姆斯一方面不記得那些承諾，另一方面覺得對那些童言童語認真的史蒂夫他也無意去反駁，孩子說的話不算數，但史蒂夫堅持彼此都不能出爾反爾。

「嘿……」史蒂夫看得出他千迴百轉的思緒，詹姆斯現在看見他就剩這一號表情，滿腦子都在思考要怎麼樣勸說他，「我經紀人建議我早點開始想婚禮上的誓詞，所以我剛剛在寫，你要不要給我一點意見？」

詹姆斯確定自己大概翻了白眼。

「不要嗎？也是，那就留著婚禮的時候你再聽好嗎？」

「沒有、婚禮。」詹姆斯咬著牙把這兩個字丟了出來，「我沒有要結婚，你到底要我……」

「二十六歲已經算晚的了，巴奇。」史蒂夫放下他手裡誓詞的草稿，「小辣椒說她會處理所有相關的新聞，不會有什麼負面的言論出來的，保證沒有任何一個媒體會引用那些不理智的球迷在推特上說的任何話，不會有人去打擾你的家人——」

「——我算什麼東西，史蒂夫？」詹姆斯忍不住反駁，「我算什麼東西史蒂夫？我的一切有什麼重要？我以後就是普通人了，我還需要什麼保護？我的家人一直都遠離著鎂光燈，是你！」他氣得急了，「你才重要，你的廣告、你的私生活、你的球隊和你的隊友、你的合約、你的一切！」詹姆斯狠狠地用手搥了自己的床板，「那些才是重要的東西，你怎麼就是不懂？」

史蒂夫坐上床邊，握住詹姆斯緊緊握拳的手，「在球場上每次把球打飛我都覺得很不切實，因為門前還要面對這麼多進攻的對手，只是把球暫時從球門趕走並不能夠真的守住攻勢，但想要每一球都撲救下來以後緊緊抱住是不可能的，人生沒有什麼能夠緊緊抱住的東西。」

他試著扳開詹姆斯的手指好能和他十指纏繞，但詹姆斯是什麼角色，哪會任他為所欲為？

終於他得逞了，大概是因為詹姆斯累了，感冒病毒帶來的連日低燒，使詹姆斯沒有什麼抵抗力。

「我最重要的東西是我握住的這個人。」史蒂夫緩道，「在我擁有這一切以前我只有你而已，所以沒有關係，我不需要那一切，如果那一切和你結婚以後都會消失不見我也不會在乎，我要的只有你而已，就是那麼簡單。」

和雪倫分手的那天，雪倫問他有沒有想過在這個世界上是否存在一個讓史蒂夫‧羅傑斯動心的對象，史蒂夫誠實地全盤托出，付出多年感情的她值得真話，坦承了他對他的童年玩伴有高度的渴望和患得患失的佔有慾，明明不想知道對方交往對象的事，甚至也不喜歡聽見他其他朋友的事，同時還得要一而再再而三地說服自己為了珍惜失而復得的友誼，不該因為自己無聊地想做對方最好的朋友而抗拒接受對方有的新生活。

「巴奇，十五年了。」史蒂夫用另一手去摸了一下詹姆斯的臉頰，「我們認識彼此這麼久了，你捨得真的把我從你的人生裡趕走嗎？如果不能做你人生的伴侶，我會因為太痛苦而離開你，這是你想要的嗎？如果你希望如此，我可以走，我永遠都會尊重你的選擇。」

這根本不是選擇！

「我不和你結婚你就要離開我。」詹姆斯簡單地重複了一次史蒂夫給他的選項。

史蒂夫苦笑。

「如果我說我無所謂，你還有什麼新的說辭？」詹姆斯冷淡地抽走自己的手，「老死不相往來，我覺得還可以接受，你說呢？」

史蒂夫猜到撂狠話的結果不出兩種，一種是像現在這樣，另外一種就是詹姆斯捨不得他而答應結婚。

就像比賽他也會有撲錯邊的時候，但並不是不能補救。

「我的經紀公司已經發了新聞稿出去——」

「——羅傑斯——」

「球團都知道，你這次發低燒昏睡的期間我都處理好了，所有人、廣告商、你爸媽和弟弟妹妹我都說了，能罵我的人都把我罵了一遍，但是我得先承認我罵了朗姆洛，那群女人裡面一定有個身上帶著流感病毒，你沒有抵抗力才會病得這麼慘，這是他的錯，其他想罵我的人我都讓他們罵了，但是我絕對不會接受你拒絕我的求婚。」

史蒂夫再次找到詹姆斯的手，這次他用上了雙手緊緊抓著，像在汪洋裡緊抓住浮木。

「最後一句話，我只問你最後一句，你給我任何答案我都可以平靜接受，哪怕是要我出面澄清結婚新聞稿都是誤會讓我的經紀公司抓狂我也無所謂。」

他把頭輕輕靠在他們纏繞的手上。

「你愛我嗎？」

一起長大，太過了解彼此之間的軟肋是一件很吃虧的事情，詹姆斯事後常常這樣想。

史蒂夫是思考的侏儒，行動的巨人，一旦讓史蒂夫想透徹了，結果就難以承擔，他的決心加上毅力，沒有什麼是他辦不到的事，也沒有什麼是他不能夠改變的事，不知道過著這樣人定勝天的日子的滋味是不是很好，詹姆斯只習慣對命運妥協，隨波逐流。

「我不要婚禮。」詹姆斯最後只能給史蒂夫這樣一句疲弱的反抗，「絕對不要。」

史蒂夫滿意地笑了，低頭吻了吻終於從感冒中恢復的未婚夫，「好，沒有婚禮。」

 

×

 

後來詹姆斯答應史塔克裝上他們公司出的仿生義肢，雖然手沒辦法像本來的一樣靈活，但與原物相近的重量至少讓他的覺得身體不會一直往一邊倒，但裝上義肢前後都有漫長的復健期，負責他復健進度的物理治療師達西是個嬌小的女生，滿嘴雙關含義的笑話但總能逗得他笑開懷，後來某次被史蒂夫看到以後，史蒂夫就堅持要陪他做復健。

眼下史蒂夫因為面臨合約空窗期，得空就待在洛杉磯陪著詹姆斯，把洽談全程交給經紀公司。

所以史蒂夫可以陪著他挑戰復健路上的每一道關卡，而他非常感激史蒂夫的陪伴。

復健過程常有痛得苦不堪言的時候，史蒂夫總能使痛苦減輕許多，史蒂夫會陪他做水療，他必須在水裡移動義肢來活化左背僅存的一些肌肉避免萎縮，但憑他是前職業運動員，完成水療全程依然是件難以忍受的事，水壓會迫使動作更為困難，每一次移動都疼痛萬分。

史蒂夫從來不會因為他喊疼就讓他休息，反而會在他的頰上落下數個親吻安撫他，同時鼓勵他完成一套又一套的動作。

 

復健期結束前史蒂夫得回一趟利物浦去簽約，但在回利物浦之前，史蒂夫先請律師帶來了所有英美兩地民事伴侶關係所需的文件，詹姆斯照著律師的指示完成了手續，他們兩個成了詹姆斯‧巴恩斯－羅傑斯和史蒂夫‧巴恩斯－羅傑斯。

在刻意化小和拒絕採訪拍照的情況下，最後只讓紐約時報在相關版面上刊了一則短短的文章。

關於美國足球隊的隊長和他人生未來伴侶在司法的見證之下開啟了他們人生的新篇章。

 

×

 

二○一四年巴西世界杯時，史蒂夫‧羅傑斯明言表示這將會是他最後代表美國參賽的比賽，雖然一般預測他才三十歲，該還有至少一屆才對，若以守門員的體能要求來看，也許還會有兩屆。

但史蒂夫表示想提前和伴侶進行環遊世界的計劃，還有更多慈善事業需要他。

賽前史蒂夫留下了少數和他的伴侶美國隨隊的記者詹姆斯‧巴恩斯在公眾親熱的畫面，詹姆斯在採訪他時，史蒂夫先故作認真地回答了幾個問題，好掩飾在結束訪問前一刻突襲詹姆斯的念頭，他先是伸出手攬住結束訪問正在轉身的詹姆斯，再用手捧住他的臉好讓自己吻他。

詹姆斯笑了，沒讓他如願偏過頭只讓他吻到臉頰，但也旋即用上雙手緊緊回抱住他。

這是他的美國隊長，他會永遠跟隨他。

 

\--

 

番外＿In Brazil

詹姆斯就在記者會現場看媒體向這場擋下十六次射門的史蒂夫接受記者訪問，特別是美國來的記者，幾乎是清一色對他贊不絕口，儘管如此史蒂夫的神情還是很淡然，畢竟球隊已經被淘汰要打包回家了，無論他表現多出色，還是不能改變被進了兩球的結果，面對可能是本屆火力最旺盛的球隊，沒有人苛求他，但他無法不苛求自己，詹姆斯能從他臉上的表情看出來。

在史蒂夫的想法當中，延長賽被進的第一球他認為自己應該可以更準確地將球以腳尖撥出，只要角度看得更準確，第二球更不應該，他離球門太遠了，以至於無法在第一時間撲到球，兩者在他眼底都是自己的失誤，無論後衛們怎麼安慰他，或是說是他們回防上的漏洞，他都無法接受。

雪上加霜的是該場他拿下了最佳球員。

格林要他放寬心，這個獎盃是他的成就，擋下十六次射門絕非一般人能及的紀錄。

詹姆斯見他還得和其他隊員談話，轉身就先打算從一旁電梯離去，結果身邊的同業見到他，跑過來擋著他的電梯想要他給點評論。

「羅傑斯拿下最佳表現，你覺得以你曾經身為球員的眼光來看這個表現實至名歸嗎？」

他的電梯。詹姆斯失望地看著電梯門在他的眼前打開又關上，心裡想著這個同業跑足球的時間大概不長，沒遇到他被人喊冬兵的那個時期，那時期記者們連在記者會上都不會也不想問他問題，不過獲美國足總邀請做隨隊報導的評論人員，除了提供觀眾專業解說外，也不得不配合同業採訪。

他已經就出櫃同志運動員的身份給過很多次回答了，可別的問題層出不窮。

「我當然覺得他實至名歸，他一直是我心目中最好的守門員。」詹姆斯想了片刻，又道：「不過的確誠如他所言，身為守門員能擋下球是他該做的事情，球隊輸了比賽，那麼他的表現好壞就不那麼重要了。」

「那你覺得總結來看這四場比賽他的表現如何？」

「都很好。」詹姆斯按了一下電梯鈕，但又和電梯擦身而過。

「沒有更多的建議要給他嗎——」

這時記者抬起頭看向從後緊緊攬住詹姆斯‧巴恩斯的史蒂夫‧羅傑斯，後者看來非常的疲憊，但還是維持著有禮的態度開口。

「我想我的伴侶可以親口告訴我他的建議，而我現在真的很需要他，希望你不介意。」

記者吶吶地同意他們離去。

史蒂夫就在都是人的會議室外頭牽起詹姆斯的手，動身往球員專用免受媒體追問的通道離去。

球賽結束大家先是在更衣室裡做了簡單的對話，彼此祝賀了一下對方和交換了對比賽的意見，美國隊的眾人都很好，沒有人曾經對史蒂夫伴侶的選擇做出評論，畢竟巴奇也曾是美國隊的一員，他們還是很尊重他的。

記者會時他還能在現場見到穿著剛剛轉播時那套襯衫長褲的巴奇站在最後面看他訪問。

結果轉過頭和克萊斯曼才說兩句話，回過頭巴奇就不見了。

追出來就見到巴奇被體育報的記者纏上，實在太想要巴奇回到身邊的史蒂夫顧不得對方的專業，也不捨得看討厭回答問題的巴奇繼續被追問，他才介入去把自己的伴侶要回來。

詹姆斯知道他很累，大概身心俱疲，也就沒再多說話，讓史蒂夫勾著自己的肩膀，他也伸手橫過史蒂夫的背攙扶著他，就像當時他們同隊奮戰相互扶持的動作。

「……我還想拿金杯呢。」史蒂夫低喃。

「你把梅西、穆勒那些一流球員放哪去了？以為自己可以擋下他們？」詹姆斯取笑他。

「我擋過梅西！」史蒂夫不滿地抗議，「一球，十八碼外的射門。」

「的確是有這麼一回事。」詹姆斯微笑，接著飛快地吻了一下史蒂夫的臉頰，「沒關係，這次也有進步，會愈來愈好的，把世界杯冠軍留給以後的美國隊努力吧，總要留點紀錄給別人破，你不能夠一人獨佔美國史上薪資最高的足球員紀錄和世界杯冠軍或是雅辛獎。」

史蒂夫提醒道，「他們現在叫那個獎項金手套獎了。」

「但你最喜歡的守門員是列夫‧雅辛，你應該比較想拿雅辛獎。」

不置可否地晃了晃頭，史蒂夫側過頭吻著巴奇的太陽穴，「我不需要獎項，我有你。」

「看看是誰不會說甜言蜜語。」詹姆斯忍不住調侃史蒂夫在雜誌專訪上說自己因為不會說甜言蜜語也不浪漫的緣故，其實並非大家想像那種溫柔的情人，「而且你也很溫柔。」

「我沒有說甜言蜜語。」史蒂夫也忍不住解釋，「我只是需要你知道這件事。」

停下腳步，詹姆斯伸出了手捧住史蒂夫的雙頰送上了自己的唇，隨後史蒂夫也熱烈回應。

在吻之間，詹姆斯一邊微笑一邊輕道：「已經很清楚了。」

就算和史蒂夫簽署過無數繁複的文件，詹姆斯也從不認為史蒂夫真的有弄清楚他們之間發生過的事，首先一切是在很小的時候發生的，那個時候他們彼此非常的親密，但那種親密來自於小孩間將彼此認定為好朋友的那種承諾，是一種不摻雜太多情感很孩子氣的認定，一般人可能就循著時光荏苒後不了了之，但是詹姆斯自己很在意，而史蒂夫也很在意，雖然彼此分開但也就這麼維持了下來。

那也許是愛情的雛形也不一定。

詹姆斯重新遇到史蒂夫以後有那麼一點覺得自己是喜歡對方的，但在對方有女朋友而且是很認真交往的情況下，他很自然會認為自己沒有機會，一來性向不對、二來搶別人情人這種事詹姆斯是不做的，他一向保持著來者不拒而逝者不追的態度，何況在德國的時候他有個也是踢足球的女孩，他們彼此都蠻喜歡對方的，只是總有時候他會覺得這一切好像有什麼不對勁的地方。

遇到史蒂夫以後他大概了解了不對勁的地方是什麼，但知道的同時他知道自己會失戀。

此後他的傷病反覆使得他職業表現下滑，他也沒把心思放在感情生活，直到娜塔莎出現。

娜塔莎強悍而且美麗，非常的爽快，兩個人在同間經紀公司，公司年末派對遇見的，娜塔莎賺得比他多多了，從小就開始打網球的她屢次登上球后寶座，但本質還是個討喜的女孩，幽默的性格對比打球的冷冽模樣，他就是喜歡她，想和她多待在一起，也似乎可以少想史蒂夫一些。

交往以後他們也有過一段很快樂的時光，論及婚嫁。

但寂寞到怕了和結婚成家好像又不太一樣，更何況他只是病急亂投醫，娜塔莎有個作風強勢的父親，典型的俄國男人，他對娜塔莎的父親而言並不夠好，在娜塔莎父親的眼裡，詹姆斯只是個娜塔莎選來氣他的男人。

他沒有真的問娜塔莎是否如此，結婚、結婚就是他們兩個覺得對彼此最浪漫的情話，只是誰說多了都沒有那個意思，久了就只是他們兩個沒事喊來建立信心的，後來婚沒結成，還是分手了，隨後幾個月以內娜塔莎就和她的體能教練結婚，幸福快樂，也把她爸氣炸了。

他和娜塔莎依然維持著友誼，他或許有對娜塔莎提過幾次一個像是史蒂夫‧羅傑斯的故事，有一個像史蒂夫‧羅傑斯的人，對他來說有一些不同的意義，娜塔莎沒有戳破他故事裡的對象其實就是史蒂夫‧羅傑斯，不過她的確給了很好的建議。

聽說把直的扳成彎的，總有一天也會彈回去。

接著就是他得動手術的壞消息，壞消息一出來史蒂夫就眼巴巴從英國回到美國。

詹姆斯不知道他來做什麼，詹姆斯自己不缺手術費也不缺家人朋友更不缺心理醫生，但他還是乖乖將自己的情況簡報給了史蒂夫，說沒有什麼好擔心的再把他送去機場，讓他老實在那裡踢球不要到處亂跑，因為借了史塔克的私人飛機送他回英國，弄得史塔克沒事也開始和史蒂夫聊起自己的八卦來了，後來他才知道自己的心意是輾轉地透過娜塔莎到小辣椒再到賈維斯最後進了史塔克的耳裡，再被史塔克當成理所當然可以透露給史蒂夫知道的重大消息說了出去。

詹姆斯當然覺得很史塔克這樣是給他添麻煩，他沒有要表白，他甚至不想釐清自己的情感，卻逼得他不得不開始正視那一連串爆炸性的訊息。

史蒂夫是個很相信真理的男人，談戀愛的真理大概就是結婚。

所以史蒂夫覺得他既然如此喜歡詹姆斯，最合理的表達方式，就是告訴詹姆斯他希望能夠結婚，忽略了大多數的人對結婚的想法通常都是先經過一段交往，確認彼此在各方面包含生活習慣、飲食偏好、起居作息以及床上床下各種生活都很和諧美滿或經過一番協調後才取得的共識。

「我們連約會都沒有過我就得簽這張紙？」他在電話那頭向史蒂夫抱怨。

「我們沒有約會過嗎？」史蒂夫聽來也很詫異。

「史蒂夫，你甚至沒和我表白過。」詹姆斯無奈地一邊夾著話筒一邊翻閱著文件。

「但我想和你結婚，我確定我們一切都很好，你知道我從頭到尾的事情，我也是，我們還需要其他的事情來證明嗎？」史蒂夫很平靜地解釋著他自己的邏輯，「那些人這樣做是因為他們不確定，但我非常確定，巴奇，我就是想和你結婚，一輩子和你一起。」

詹姆斯在電話那頭忽然啞口無言了，他不知道究竟是他熟知的邏輯錯了，還是史蒂夫這番挑不出毛病的話是錯的，反正也不假，本來他們就只差床上床下的生活從來沒有試過，幾次復健完的晚上史蒂夫和他在洛杉磯的住處裡也算是試過了幾回吧。

詹姆斯托著臉頰煩悶地看著文件，被他轉成免持的行動電話那頭還可以聽見史蒂夫電視傳來的聲音，接著是史蒂夫平穩的呼吸聲，想想時差對方是該睡了，詹姆斯便在這頭掛斷了電話。

他的母親也和他說過類似的話，倘若你知道一個人的一切你還想和他結婚，那這之間只有滿滿的愛，因為只有愛能讓一個人無所遁形以後還顯得可愛，而以一個母親的角度來看詹姆斯實在不是個可愛的傢伙，他太小就操持家計，很少有女人覺得深沉的男人有魅力。

史蒂夫不在乎詹姆斯深沉與否，他在乎的是詹姆斯的全部。

於是他就抱著沒約會就結婚的遺憾把文件簽妥，第二天律師和公證人來見證了一下，他的身份就忽然改變了，卻也好像什麼都沒變一樣，無聲無息。

接著他在洛杉磯的豪華公寓被史蒂夫的東西慢慢佔據，他過去自己練習的健身器材被替換成史蒂夫慣用的，他用來練習義肢協調性的彈力球也散落在史蒂夫在利物浦濱海碼頭社區裡的房子裡，他開始把史蒂夫那套紅磚色平房裡的桃色窗簾——史蒂夫不承認是他買的桃色窗簾，也不肯透露買桃色窗簾的人名——換下，換成紗狀的窗簾讓陽光能更好地透進來，史蒂夫則是把難看的水彩畫買了以後裱框掛進他本來走現代簡約風格的公寓，並宣稱他提高了詹姆斯一直逼近零的藝術素養。

他開始在鐵灰色的床被單中醒來，分不清楚自己身在何方。

因為本來不一樣的世界漸漸融合為一。

到了哪裡他都得把屋子裡外打理乾淨，可能也是因此這兩套完全不一樣的房產居然看起來離奇的相似，長期自己照顧自己的詹姆斯有一套擺設家中器具的邏輯，是連幫忙來打掃的鐘點女傭也必須嚴格恪守的，他的確為此炒過一位墨西哥裔的女傭，但是同時也把她介紹給頂樓不介意東西被搬動的富太太家裡，後來這位女傭也的確與富太太相處愉快。

史蒂夫則是完全沒有邏輯，他隨手拿了以後隨手放下，但他從來沒有找不到任何東西過，因為不管是刀叉、毛巾甚至是保險套的盒子，這些東西總會再下一次需要的時候出現在原位。

有次史蒂夫終於親眼目睹這一切如何歸位的。

某次他們經過一夜纏綿後很累，可能是巴奇先睡了過去，史蒂夫沒退出來就這麼待在巴奇的身體裡頭，並且緊緊地抱著巴奇，因此近午時分當對方掙扎著離開要去南加大上課時，他不由得也跟著睜開了眼，發現他醒來的巴奇飛快地親了他的眼簾幾下要他繼續睡，他依言瞇了下眼，接著再睜開眼時剛好看見一切歸位的過程。

他的巴奇已經套上了簡單的衣物，一手飛快把散落一地的衣物丟進洗衣籃，一手拎起垃圾桶把垃圾往管道口一倒，由於這套公寓裡沒有牆，所以巴奇在做什麼史蒂夫都盡收眼底，不在原位的餐具全都進了洗碗機裡，洗衣機開始作響，沙發上的所有椅墊從沙發的手把上被巴奇的大手一撥滾回了原位，擱在椅背的外套也掛回入口衣櫃。

接著巴奇又從門口一路往回走到玻璃盒子造型的浴室裡簡單梳洗一番。

屋內和他的巴奇都容光煥發，準備出門前巴奇又把所有洗好的衣服拉出來往上頭的烘衣機一丟，這時像是想起什麼，巴奇放下了他的提袋和為了雨季準備的長柄傘，從烘衣機旁大步走回床邊，彎下腰找到了史蒂夫給了一個深吻。

接著他狠狠地拍了史蒂夫的屁股一下，「起床了，睡美人。」

史蒂夫放聲大笑地從床上坐了起來，目送套著史蒂夫皮衣外套的詹姆斯打開大門離去。

拿到大眾傳播學士的詹姆斯開始替運動節目做講評或是自己寫些賽事新聞。

美國隊第一時間就邀了詹姆斯做隨隊講評的記者，和ESPN合作，從美國抵達的第一天為全國民眾仔細解說關於世界杯的歷史和美國隊歷屆的戰績，大部分國家都派了美女擔任這份工作，因此常常餐敘的時候詹姆斯會被各國佳麗給團團包圍住，前兩天還有人想打聽這個帥哥記者的電話號碼，等到第三天他被美國隊隊長當眾吻了臉頰後就只剩忙著打聽其他球員的電話了。

 

×

 

當他們終於坐到車回到飯店裡的時候，史蒂夫沒有回去被球隊安排的房間，而是到了詹姆斯住的單人房裡，只有抱著他最愛的人入睡能夠緩解輸球的沮喪。

雖然記者會前史蒂夫也梳洗乾淨了，但經過方才兩人在球場附近那段路史蒂夫又是一身汗。

於是他不顧巴奇嚴正抗議還是擠進了浴室和他一起洗澡。

經過一百二十分鐘場上鏖戰，史蒂夫沒做什麼，就是枕在巴奇的肩上干擾他洗澡罷了。

洗完澡以後他們幫彼此把頭擦乾走了出來，單人床空間一點也不大，薩爾瓦多這裡沒有大型國際連鎖旅館，喜來登早就擠滿了球迷，美國隊特地選了這間能眺望海景小型飯店，三個樓層住的都是美國隊相關人員。

史蒂夫躺上床，過了一會，詹姆斯在有點為難的一陣打量以後，決定用一個還算舒服的姿勢擠到史蒂夫的懷中，很快他就聽見了史蒂夫平緩的呼吸聲，但他沒什麼睡意。

足球本來是他的生命，史蒂夫捨命陪君子。

現在足球是史蒂夫受到肯定的榮光，是他的過去，但依然環繞著他的生活，他若有所思的腦內活動不知道怎麼著擾醒了應該陷入深層睡眠的史蒂夫，低頭一陣輕吻落在他臉頰，「……想什麼？」

「四年以後，你如果入選國家隊，還是去吧？」詹姆斯緩道，「你應該要去。」

「我以為我們的計劃已經排到六年後了？」史蒂夫低笑，「我和利物浦的合約到了，經紀公司順著我的意思沒有續約，沒有職業球隊很難入選。」

「貝克漢在邁阿密的新球隊有在找你，而史塔克永遠在等你轉會。」詹姆斯回吻了史蒂夫的臉頰，「史蒂夫，你想要踢球的話你永遠有球可以踢的，你是美國足球的象徵。」

「我還以為在我公開我的伴侶以後，象徵這個稱號就已經走入歷史了。」到現在路上還會有人對他口出穢言，英國和美國都有過，「我們有彼此就夠了，我還沒有辦法讓你相信嗎？」

「我當然相信你。」詹姆斯嘆息，將頭埋入史蒂夫的頸窩好半天。

史蒂夫收緊懷抱，他不喜歡聽見詹姆斯的嘆息。

「時候到了，你就會做對的決定。」詹姆斯模模糊糊地道，「總之，我會跟著你的。」

無緣被公開朗讀的誓言上也這麼寫著，「是啊。」史蒂夫閉上眼，把身邊伴侶再抱緊了些。

要跟隨彼此的腳步，直至世界盡頭。


End file.
